eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Stitch in Time, Part I: Security Measures
then speak to Druzzil Ro in Plane of Magic at .| next = A Stitch in Time, Part II: Lightning Strikes| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: * 100 storm stalk * 100 golden ember * 100 gnarled entwood * 100 plumewit hide * 100 etherium * 80 Celestial Coal * 25 Celestial Filament *''(Note: Because this quest is currently buggy, you might want to bring 2 or 3 times this amount for convenience.)'' Steps # Enter the Coliseum of Valor through the portal at . # Enter through the portal at . #* NOTE: The instance is filled with aggro mobs. They can (and need to be) avoided. They cannot be fought successfully, but if you are very fast, you can FD. #* IT APPEARS THIS ZONE HAS BEEN FIXED. This message is kept for now, in case some people are still having problems. (This zone is currently buggy. After you repair the Hackbot and get the codes in the room with Meldrath, the consoles often do not respond to let you enter the codes. If this happens, leave the zone. Then hit alt-z and reset the zone. You can then immediately re-enter. Unless you made extras before, you will have to make more of the EMBs and use them to get back to the room again.) # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . # Harvest the following: (The nodes can be tracked with Track Harvestable but you don't really need it as they can be easily seen on and around all of the big piles of junk. They also respawn quickly. Reminder: the flying bots are not aggro. The standing ones are.) #* 10 coiled springs #* 10 length of conductive wire #* 10 power nodes # Craft an Electric Manaetic Device (EMD) on an innovative workstation at or . #* Each combine (which taken to Pristine yields 10 EMDs) requires: #** 10 storm stalk #** 10 coiled spring #** 10 length of conductive wire, #** 10 power node #** 50 Celestial Coal #*** Note: there are 3 places where you "need" to use em (1) at the small crossing in the middle top right hallway, (1) in the top left hallway and (1) in the top right Hall way. There is hardly a need for 2 crafts of the EMD #*** Note: You could probably make 10 extra EMDs in case you run out later in the quest. You will need 5 EMDs for the center room as the last step in the quest. # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . #* The door at or will get you to the back room. #* Use caution, you may need to wait for mobs to path out of the way to proceed. The mobs aggro ranges are fairly small. # Proceed through the door that opens behind Meldrath the Marvelous and head to his new location at . #* There are two levers at the end of the hallway at . The are used to (temporarily) deactivate the steam vents in the east and west halls. After pulling a lever, wait for the red circles and bubbles to dissipate before proceeding down that hall. #** There are matching levers at and to pull when going into the hallways from the opposite directions. #* NOTE: You need 5 EMDs for the center room to complete the quest. If you feel you need more then 5 EMDs to deal with roaming robots, make more before proceeding. #* Use EMDs to deactivate mobs you cannot avoid. You will need to place the EMD and have the mob walk near it. The range on the EMD is about 10m. Multiple robots can be affected by a single EMD. #** If you pull the mob through, be sure to back a good way away, as the mob will move quite a distance before falling. # Speak to Meldrath the Marvelous at . #*''Note: This step gives tradeskill XP'' # Collect and craft the following on an innovative workstation which can be found near : #* (Note: your quest journal does not tell you that you have to collect these 3 items before you can craft.) #* Find the chassis shell at to craft the Chassis for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 chassis shell #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Coal. #* Find shorted circuitry at to craft the Circuitry for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 shorted circuitry #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 storm stalk #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Filament. #* Find the misshapen gears at to craft the Gears for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 misshapen gears #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 25 Celestial Coal. # Return to and install the crafted components on Hackbot 3000 by right-clicking. # Summon Hackbot 3000; The spell is in your knowledge book. # Take Hackbot 3000 and find the access codes. Be sure to note it's comment of True or False AND the number of the bot at each location. Both seem to change from toon to toon. Note: XXXII (32), XVI (16), VIII (8), IV (4), II (2), I (1)(If you right-click the Hackbot 3000 and select 'Check Status" it will report the True/False responses for each bot) #*Don't forget to turn off the steam pipes each time go up and down these halls. They don't stay off for very long. #* First: #* Second: #* Third: #* Fourth: #**You need an EMD to enter the hall before the room with this one. #* Fifth: #** NOTE: You need an EMD to enter the main hall and another one to get past the mob guarding the bot. Or Use boxes to jump around/behind the second aggro mob if you don't want to use an EMD. #* Sixth: #**You need an EMD to enter the hall before the room with this one. # Return to . Right-click and examine the wheels for the matching terminal of the bot numbers that reported True and turn them clockwise to activate the terminal. When they are correct: 'You hear a rubbing against metal, as a door opens in the distance!' #* XXXII - 32: #* XVI - 16: #* VIII - 8: #* IV - 4: #* II - 2: #* I - 1: #** NOTE: You can right-click on the hackbot to recheck the true/false response of the other bots. # Exit the control room and go to . # Place an EMD on the gold spot in front of each of the 5 pillars. Do NOT enter the red force field. #* #* #* #* #* #** Each one you place will give the message 'The EMD has disabled one of the defenses in the main room. There are # left to disable' # Collect Meldrath the Malignant's Contraption Schematics at . # Return to Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor at . # Speak to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor. He wanders the outer ring. Look for the book on your map. Rewards *At least